


It Happened in the Closet

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of Never Have I Ever gets interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Happened in the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn’t always understand what I say and I don’t always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.

Blaine wasn’t entirely sure what was happening.

One minute, he was sipping a glass of truly noxious punch and the next Sugar was shouting his name and his friends were hooting their approval.

“What's going on?” he asked as Tina grabbed his arm and started dragging him across the room.

She smirked. “7 Minutes in Heaven!”

“What?”

“Sam!” Sugar shouted, holding up a slip of paper. “Get in there, Boys!”

Seconds later, the combined efforts of Brittany, Tina and Unique found Blaine standing in a closet, face-to-face with Sam.

His straight best friend…who he had a crush on.

Awkward.

“Sorry, Sam,” he murmured, trying to play it cool and sound annoyed instead of nervous.

Of course, Sam didn't seem phased at all. “It’s cool,” he said and Blaine jumped when Sam's hand brushed his belly before snagging his belt. “Come here.”

“Sam!” Blaine almost yelped, but his breath caught in his throat as Sam’s soft lips brushed his cheek, barely catching the corner of his mouth. “What…what’re you…?”

“Kissing’s nice,” Sam murmured and Blaine put a stalling hand on his chest.

“How drunk are you? Because I'm a guy, Sam.”

“Duh,” Sam replied. “I've had one beer, Dude. I'm totally sober.”

That surprised Blaine. “So… You're actually trying to kiss me while you're sober. This makes no sense.”

“I'm not hung up on labels,” Sam replied. “I go with what feels right and me and you… That feels right.”

“What?”

“I may have asked Sugar to pull my name,” Sam admitted and Blaine heard sudden shift in Sam's tone. “I read you wrong, didn't I? I thought maybe you might like me too…like like, you know… Damn, forget I….”

Hearing Sam's strange self-esteem issues flaring up, Blaine surged forward gripping Sam’s shirt and tugging him down for a kiss. Their mouths met and Blaine sighed at the feel of Sam’s satiny, cherry flavored lips, the lips he’d imagined kissing more times than he could recall.

They traded soft, exploratory baby kisses for a minute before Blaine sucked at Sam’s full lower lip, which caused him to groan and the kisses to grow deeper and a little messy.

Sam’s big hands landed on Blaine’s hips, startling him as he was lifted and pressed against the wall. Mentally shrugging, Blaine just gripped Sam's shoulders and hooked his legs around his waist. The move made Sam groan and Blaine pulled away from his mouth, latching on to the point where his neck and jaw met and just sucking on the fair skin.

You just thought Sam would ask him to ease off, but he just let his head droop, offering easy access, allowing Blaine to mark him.

Eventually, Sam did recapture his mouth, nibbling on his lips before Blaine whispered, “I just gave you a hickey.”

“I know,” Sam practically groaned. “I like it.”

“Oh,” Blaine replied, lust flaring in his belly. “I do too.”

Kissing him again, Sam let one hand slide from Blaine’s thigh to the curve of his ass…just as the door opened and it was only by the grace of Sam’s athletic ability and his upper body strength that they didn’t tumble to the floor.

“7 minutes are up!” Kitty said as the rest of their friends hooted and hollered their approval.

Puck smirked and pulled out a small book. “Knew it was gonna happen eventually…Shit, Santana called it! How the fuck does she always do this? Freakin’ scary ass, Lesbian Voodoo gaydar….”

“Now you two can stop the sad, unrequited stares,” Unique said, then wagged a finger. “And I speak for the girls and myself when I say we much prefer to see hot boy kisses as opposed to depressed puppy eyes.”

“I hate you all,” Blaine groaned, then yelped, “Brittany, why are you taking pictures?”

“Santana wants to see!”

Sam's snorted a little and murmured, “I’d put you down, but your pants are really tight and probably aren’t going to hide anything.”

Nodding, Blaine said, “Bet those pictures are up on Facebook and 30 minutes, tops.”

“You okay with that?”

“Yeah,” Blaine replied. “You?”

“Yeah,” Sam whispered, leaning close to Blaine’s ear. “If you say yes to dinner tomorrow, I'm thinking of changing my status.”

“Status updates for both of us then!”

Three minutes before Brittany posted the party pictures, all their friends but notices from Facebook.

_Blaine Anderson is in a relationship with Sam Evans._

_Sam Evans is in a relationship with Blaine Anderson._


End file.
